Un amour pourtant impossible
by Like-a-dream
Summary: Je dirai que c'est une OS triste. Et surtout, que ce n'est pas une 'fic où Drago et Hermione sont tombés amoureux en un jour, comme par enchantement ! [One Shot]


Un amour pourtant impossible.

_Le regard dans vide, j'imagine. J'imagine ce que la vie aurait été, si on était encore ensemble, si tu étais encore là. On aurait rigolé, on aurait dansé, on se serait aimé. On aurait été les héros de demain, on aurait été ensemble, on aurait eu des enfants, et on aurait sûrement accomplis de grandes choses ensemble._

_Mais tu n'es pas là… Parce que dans la vie, il faut souvent renoncer aux plus belles choses, pour pouvoir affronter le lendemain. Si seulement j'avais eu le choix… J'imagine que je serai parti à ta place. Je me serais sacrifié pour notre amour impossible, tout comme toi tu l'as fait. Ton sacrifice restera à jamais dans mon cœur, tout comme ton nom, et ton image. _

_Si on m'avait dit, le jour de notre rencontre, que 15 ans plus tard on serait amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Il y a tellement de choses que je n'aurai pas crues. Tellement de choses qu'à présent, je regrette de ne pas avoir cru. J'aurais voulu te dire beaucoup de choses. J'aurais voulu te dire à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je t'aime. Mais la vie ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Tu es tout simplement partie, rejoindre les autres personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour qu'on ait un monde meilleur. Quand je t'entendais parler, parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'on pourrait réellement avoir un monde meilleur. _

_Et puis tu es partie. Emportant avec toi tous les rêves d'avenir que nous avions, mais laissant derrière toi un vide profond. Tellement profond. Des fois j'aimerais retourner dans le passé, pour pouvoir une dernière fois voir tes yeux noisette. Capturer tes lèvres une dernière fois. M'abandonner à toi, encore une fois. Et, je me rends compte qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'on n'a pas faite. Car un homme de mon rang, de mon sang, ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de choses avec une femme comme toi. Si seulement on c'était rencontré plus tôt, on aurait profité l'un de l'autre plus longtemps. _

_Devant moi, je revois encore la scène. Le jour où tu es morte. On avait décidé de ne plus nous cacher ce jour là. Mais on n'a pas pu. Tout c'est passé si vite, l'éclair vert t'a atteint si vite, et puis c'est fini tellement vite. Je me suis écroulé devant ton corps inerte, me contre fichant totalement des sorts qui auraient pût m'atteindre. Et aujourd'hui encore, je regrette que la personne en face de moi ne m'ait pas tué. Je t'aurai retrouvé, là où tu es, et on aurait pût être heureux ensemble. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es interposée entre lui et moi. Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi. On dit que par amour, on peut faire plein de choses. Le sacrifice fait-il partit de ce « plein de choses » ? Aurais-tu supporté de me voir mourir ? Aurais-tu tenu le coup ? Aurais-tu souffert autant que moi ?_

_Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, et que je pense à ce genre de choses, je me fais peur. Moi, penser à ce point à une femme ? Moi, vouloir des enfants de cette femme ? Moi, tomber amoureux d'elle ? Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment ai-je pût succomber à toutes ces choses que je m'étais interdit ? Comment me retrouvais-je en train de pleurer en pensant à elle ? A son départ ? Ne suis-je pas censé être fort ? Pour elle ? Pour nous ? Pour notre amour ?_

_Mais on me l'a souvent dit… C'est tellement étrange que je ne craque jamais. Tellement étrange que je sois si acharné dans cette lutte contre le bien, alors qu'avant, j'étais de l'autre côté, en train de combattre des gens comme elle. C'est tellement étrange d'imaginer qu'elle a réellement réussit à me changer. Non, je ne suis pas devenu un gentil chien, et non, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle du jour au lendemain, mais il n'empêche que j'ai réellement changé. Si seulement les personnes qui disent que c'est tellement étrange savaient que je craque sûrement plus qu'elles-mêmes. _

_Mais il faut sauvegarder les apparences. Il n'y a, et n'y aura jamais qu'une seule femme qui m'aura vu et fait pleurer. Et cette femme, c'est elle._

_«Il est si étrange, de ressentir ce que je ressens. Je voudrais m'asseoir, et penser à toi toute la journée. Et en même temps, je voudrais pouvoir t'oublier pour pouvoir tourner la page. Mais à chaque fois que je me retrouve avec une autre, je pense à toi. 3 ans que tu es partie, et pourtant, je suis encore là. Dans notre appartement, sur notre lit, et je pense toujours à toi. Car je t'aime toujours, où que tu sois. Car je me bats, pour le retrouver, et lui enlever la vie, comme il t'a enlevé la tienne. Car en partant, tu as emporté une partie de mon cœur, une partie de mon âme, et qu'inconsciemment je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait la reconstruire. Je voudrais arrêter de souffrir en pensant à toi. En pensant à nos souvenirs, à tes sourires. Mais je n'y arrive pas, car même si ton visage reste une lueur d'espoir, que ta détermination continue à m'aider à tenir le coup, et que ton optimisme a fini par déteindre sur moi, il n'empêche que ta mort arrive à me briser à chaque instant. Je t'aime. Encore et toujours. Et même si je sais que je ne te reverrai jamais, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu passeras par cette porte bientôt, pour venir me rejoindre. Je t'attends, encore et toujours, et je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir fait toutes ces choses avec toi. Car on avait peur, et qu'on n'a pas profité du peu de temps que la vie nous a accordé. A bientôt. »_

_Savoir tourner la page, savoir oublier, pour pouvoir profiter de la vie. Et peut-être que si on n'avait pas eu constamment peur, on aurait plus profité l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que j'aurai eu moins de regrets si je n'avais pas souhaité qu'on se cache. Mais maintenant tout le monde sait. Tout le monde sait que derrière son masque impassible et son regard froid, Drago Malefoy a un cœur. Quelle importance au fond ? Qu'ils sachent ou pas, car à présent, je récupère mon masque impassible et mon regard froid à chaque fois que je sors. Mais il est vrai qu'à présent, ils savent que je t'aime. Et que je t'aimerai toujours. Car les sentiments sont parfois plus forts que la distance, et parce que mon amour est plus profond que n'importe lequel, même si je ne le montre pas forcément._


End file.
